


Tangerines

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon who?, Established Relationship, F/M, Hyuugacest, nejihina - Freeform, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: A quick ficlet about how Hinata and Neji receive each other when either of them are back from missions.





	Tangerines

Even though the only person he saw before going to her when he was back from a mission was the Hokage, he never touched her then, not covered in grim, sweat and, not unusually, blood.

She was way past from getting annoyed by his zeal, but, in her opinion, it was hypocritical of him. After all, when _she_ was back from a mission, her welcome was always a kiss. Even that one time Kiba thought it was funny to push her into a swamp. He didn't seem to care about the smelly mud, and the disgusting unidentified things attached to her hair. It had been a long mission, and when she appeared on their door, mortified for her appearance, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed away the air from her like lungs, and _then_ that asked why on Earth she was looking like something their cat brought home.

That day wasn't different, she was sitting on her heels when he arrived, she was peeling some tangerines, and enjoying having the morning free for once.

She felt his familiar presence and her silly heart raced, she raised her eyes from the chest of fruits and there he was, dashingly handsome but terribly dirty.

"Hinata-sama” he announced himself, and she felt tingles from the way he said her name, but still irritated her that the insisted to be so formal even after a year of marriage “I'm back."

She rose up from her sitting position to have a better look of him.

"Unharmed?"

"Yes"

She smiled, and although she knew better than anyone how capable he was, her heart felt lighter.

"Good"

And for her delighted surprise, instead of just leaving, he whisked a long streak of hair from her shoulder and brought it to his lips.

Feeling hot all over her body, Hinata swallowed when his usually stoic expression changed for one of surprise.

"What is it?" asked her with a weak voice.

"Tangerines. You smell like them"

"Oh? Is it bad?"

He let her hair go sliding away from his fingers, and held her eyes for a long moment, not sure how he could explain that a fruit he never cared about before just became his favourite.

"No. It isn't."

 


End file.
